


Spring Hop

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt's Spring Hop performance is full of surprises, including, but not limited to, an unlikely, quasi-friendship between Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson.





	Spring Hop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, so sue me xD This comes right after "Snow Time". The song Kurt skates to is "I Need Your Love" by Shaggy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89NWLkC8sKQ, and this is the outfit he's wearing http://www.slate.com/content/dam/slate/blogs/five_ring_circus/2014/02/13/evgeni_plushenko_sochi_2014_russian_figure_skater_bows_out_of_olympics_to/468073759-russias-yevgeni-plushenko-performs-in-the-mens-figure.jpg.CROP.promo-mediumlarge.jpg.

“So, did you see him before he went to the back to get ready?” Blaine asks, trying, from the bleachers, to peek over the wall that separates the ice from the staging area.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, doing the same thing. He’s got a few inches on Blaine, and he can feel smug about that, but it’s not helping him. From their seats, they can’t see anything but a few other volunteers, and the last two performers making their way to the bleachers.

“And how did he look? Was he nervous?”

“Nah, he’s got this. I mean, he’s been here all day helping out. And it’s just a recital, not a competition. I don’t think he’s too nervous.”

Sebastian doesn’t want to be talking about this with Blaine. He wants to sit alone and fantasize while his handsome boyfriend dominates the ice. But now, he’s sulking. He’s making nice-nice with Mr. Sex-on-a-Stick for Kurt’s sake, though it burns him to the core that Blaine Anderson isn’t actually that bad a guy. In fact, outside of Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine actually have a few things in common. Some of the music Blaine likes that Kurt doesn’t, Sebastian does. Same with movies, video games, and a few TV shows. And regardless of Sebastian’s insecurities, Blaine is not trying to steal his boyfriend away from him.

But Sebastian is still miffed he’s here because Blaine Anderson is, unintentionally, showing Sebastian up.

Blaine is wearing his signature leather jacket over a crisp, clean, red polo, indigo jeans sliding into black Magnum boots, the tops of which he’s opted to keep stylishly untied. In his hand he’s holding a single white rose – a present for Kurt, which he was gallant enough to run by Sebastian first to make sure it was okay, promising on pain of a toe pick to the groin that he wouldn’t say word one to Kurt if Sebastian said no.

Yup, Blaine Anderson is a stand-up guy … the _ass_.

Sebastian, on the other hand, barely had time to get out of his hockey gear before racing across to this rink because practice went too long. He’s still wearing his padded compression shirt and his hockey pants even though he brought a change of clothes with him. Unfortunately, they’re still on their hanger in the locker room while he’s sitting, mildly sweaty, beside a boy who looks like a GAP model and smells like an Armani ad.

“What was he wearing?” Blaine asks, completely oblivious to Sebastian’s plight. “The blue outfit or the red?”

“He was wearing the blue one earlier,” Sebastian says, annoyed that Blaine has this level of involvement in Kurt’s life that Kurt discussed costume choices with him, “but he might have changed seeing as there was … uh … a small incident … involving snow.”

“I see.” Blaine smirks, which infuriates Sebastian. He has a feeling that, at some point during the day, Blaine Anderson found out _exactly_ what happened to the pant leg of Kurt’s blue costume. “And you haven’t seen his routine yet?”

“No. He wouldn’t let me watch him practice. He said it was a surprise.” Sebastian gets a venomous thought and asks through grinding teeth, “Have _you_ seen it?”

“Nope. He wouldn’t show me, either. He said if I wanted to see it, I’d have to come here.”

“And you came. _Yay_ ,” Sebastian mutters, and a chuckling Blaine bumps him with his shoulder.

The lights lower, a signal to the audience that the next performance is about to begin.

“Ladies and gentlemen! The management, coaches, and instructors at the Westerville Ice-plex would like to thank you for attending this year’s Spring Hop, showcasing some of the best students that our award winning skate school has to offer!”

Applause rises up from the audience, along with a few whistles, but Sebastian rolls his eyes. He hates the salesmanship of it all, but that’s how the skate school runs. These recitals should be a chance for the kids to strut their stuff whether they’re competitive skaters or not, but the reality is that without new students coming in, the skate school doesn’t run. So every opportunity they have to sell people on it, they take it.

Kurt’s performance will be no exception.

And the rink will get their money’s worth since he’s the one everyone in the stands is waiting to see.

Most performers only get a minute to perform, two minutes tops, but longer slots were reserved at the end for a handful of exhibition performances by top tier skaters. This would be the time Sebastian would be performing if he’d opted to participate. The last slot went to Kurt.

And the bleachers are packed.

“Now, for our final performance of the day, skating to a song he’s dedicating to his boyfriend, Westerville Ice-plex’s own premier junior hockey coach and six time gold medalist, Sebastian Smythe …”

A spotlight finds Sebastian in the audience and lights him up, and Sebastian’s face goes white.

“What the …?” he mumbles past a forced smile, raising a hand to wave to the clapping audience. Sebastian isn’t upset at being outed. If anyone from here to Timbuktu doesn’t know he’s gay and that he and Kurt are dating, then they’re blind and stupid. It was announced on national TV, for corn’s sake. And he had a feeling that Kurt would be dedicating his performance to him. Kurt had to have given his permission for that announcement to be made. He just didn’t think that the Westerville Ice-plex would be progressive enough to make that kind of a statement, especially in front of this large a crowd.

The fact that no one is booing or leaving makes Sebastian a bit emotional.

“It’s Pride Month, Smythe.” Blaine snickers, giving him a shove. “Salute or something. Represent.”

“Oh, I’ll represent.” Sebastian raises his other hand to give Blaine a completely different type of salute, but Blaine intercepts it. A second later, the spotlight returns to the ice.

“… put your hands together for premier junior skating coach and eight time gold medalist in singles and dance team - Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

“Wow. They don’t give us intros like that over at our rink.” Blaine says, applauding. “That was a little over-the-top, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but he deserves it.”

Blaine nods. “That he does.”

Sebastian applauds till his hands sting as he attempts to outdo Blaine, but he almost misses his hand and smacks Blaine in the face when Kurt takes to the ice, circling with arms raised and garnering louder applause.

When Sebastian glances over at Blaine, the boy looks just as stunned as he does.

“Uh, have you seen that costume before?”

Sebastian has to swallow before he can answer. “N-no. Have you?”

“Nu-uh.”

Both the blue costume and the red one, which Kurt had modeled for Sebastian days ago, were rhinestone embellished and tighter than healthy, as is Kurt’s signature style in fashion on and off the ice. But both of those costumes are relatively tame compared to this.

What Kurt is wearing – skintight black pants and a sheer, long-sleeve shirt, the front a panel of black lace with a low-cut V-neck – is positively criminal.

Kurt sets up in the center of the ice, knee bent and arms raised, fingers covering his eyes in a Madonna-esque “Vogue” sort of way. The music starts, the sultry rhythm filling the rink, and Kurt begins to move.

_I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_I need your lo-o-o-o-o-ove …_

A hand through his hair, a sway of his hips, and the most seductive backward spin Sebastian has ever seen Kurt perform has the crowd in an uproar, but Sebastian doesn’t cheer with them … because he can’t pick his jaw up off the floor.

“Sebastian Smythe” - Blaine clamps a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and, for the first time, Sebastian doesn’t shrug him off - “you are one lucky man.”

“Yes. Yes, I am,” he says. _In more ways than one._ Because Kurt’s skintight outfit and his gorgeous body aren’t the extent of his worthwhile attributes, neither is his incredible talent. Sebastian is lucky because Kurt is smart as a whip, witty, and fun. He can hold his own, he’s confident, he’s loyal.

He’s compassionate, loving, and amazingly forgiving.

But Sebastian can’t discredit the costume altogether, or the talented boy who designed and made it since that is Kurt as well. Kurt makes all of his costumes – another little tidbit that Sebastian discovered that makes him admire Kurt even more.

Kurt’s first jump combination goes far towards not only showcasing his strength and supernatural flexibility, but also the expert fit of his pants, and Sebastian feels his own clothes become uncomfortable.

He isn’t sure he’ll be able to convince Kurt to keep that costume on during their scheduled make-out session, but he sure as hell plans to try.


End file.
